A Year to Remember
by quidditch7
Summary: COMPLETE. Ron and Hermione realize their feelings for each other, but a bet complicates everything. Is it too late to act on their real feelings?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: What a fight can do to you  
  
A/N: hope you enjoy!!  
  
Ron and Hermoine were always fighting. Half the time they fought over nothing. It was once said they fought to talk to one another,because when they weren't fighting they didn't know what to say. They fought to stay close to one another, even though they would never admit it. It was said that beyond their pointless and endless bickering that they truly cared for each other.  
  
One summer many years ago a few people thought up a plan. A plan to get their two oblivious friends to realize their feelings for each other. But it didn't turn out too well for themselves and unfrotunatly backfired, but that comes later.   
  
Harry,Ginny,Fred, and George sat in the backyard of the burrow. Hermoine and Ron had just had another fight and were no where to be seen, so everyone was in a horrible mood.  
  
"Why don't they ever stop fighting?" Harry asked irritably not excpecting to receive an answer.  
  
"I don't think they know how to express their feelings any other way." Ginny responded.  
  
"It ruins everyones mood though." Complained a gloom Harry as George and Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh you three are just selfish prats, I say we get them to realize their feelings." Ginny said optimistically.  
  
"How do you propose we do that? They are both oblivious gits." Fred chimed in.  
  
""And its not like they'll admit their feelings freely." George added.  
  
"Maybe there's another way." Ginny said a bit louder than before.  
  
Harry didn't know what she was up to, but he was sure he didn't want anything to do with it.  
  
"How do you know that they even have feelings for each other?" Harry asked..making a point.  
  
"Oh please they have liked each other since second year." She shot back at him. "Hm…let me see what does Ron…er…care about most?"  
  
"I'd have to say sweets." Harry retorted and everyone else laughed too.  
  
"As funny as this may sound…sweets might help us in our task of getting them together." Ginny said matter-of-factly.  
  
They laughter stopped.  
  
"Us?" the three boys rang in unison.  
  
But they weren't going to argue with Ginny , they knew better, so they stopped talking.  
  
Harry was the first to cave in…."Ok what should we do.?"  
  
They three weasleys and Harry could be seen sitting in a circle and whispering back and forth….finally they thought of a plan.Now all they needed to do was pray that Ron fell for it…  
  
Fred,Ginny,and Harry approached Ron slowly. As Ron looked up Ginny winked at the two boys ,Harry and Fred, and began to talk…  
  
"So Fred about this girl your going out with.." She was interrupted by Ron but wasn't upset ..she had gotten just the result she had been looking for….  
  
"Har-har Fred have a date? Yeah right." Ron began to laugh.  
  
" I wouldn't be talking if I were you Ronniekins. You couldn't get a date if you tried." Fred shot back. Ginny stepped forward and took over, as Harry just sat there looking amused.  
  
"Want to bet." She asked Ron, challenging him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." He hissed.. "Name the terms."  
  
"If you date one girl for two weeks we will give you a years worth of sweets." Ron looked like he was about to laugh but….  
  
"AND Fred will come to Hogwarts at any given day and fly around the quidditch pitch in the bunny suit mum gave him 4 years ago." This hadn't been part of the plan and Fred was the first to notice:  
  
"Hey ..wait a minute!" Fred began to protest but Ginny elbowed him so hard in the stomach he didn't want to talk let alone be able to talk if he tried.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal." Ron replied quickly and stuck out his hand, Ginny was about to shake his hand when she pulled away…  
  
"What about you?" she asked  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How about if you lose you do the dishes and take the last shower for a month."  
  
Harry laughed thinking of the Weasleys only having onebathroom and the last persons water was always cold. Ron resisted for a moment but knew he would win so he stuck out his hand again and shook Ginny's hand, a very determined Weasley smirk on each of their faces.  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked optimistically.   
  
"hm…how about Pansy Parkinson?" Harry said before he broke out into an evil grin. Ron's eyes bulged he would never go out with that…thing!  
  
"Don't sweat it Ronniekins, we aren't that mean." Fred said…in not such a truthful voice. "How about Hermoine?…yes I say that would be satisfactory…we will win the bet for sure."  
  
"Aw come on…that's not fair. She's more stubborn than…me!" Ron responded in a shocked voice.  
  
" That's right you stupid bloke, and that's why we are going to win the bet." Fred said as he stood and walked over to Ron…"Good luck." He patted his youngest brother on the shoulder and walked away, George right behind him.  
  
Oh great he had to date Hermoine…Hermoine Granger..for two…yes two weeks. What had he gotten himself into? Wow he was really dead. He couldn't even talk to her for ten minutes with out it turning into a yelling match, so how was he going to get her to like him  
  
*  
  
A week later The whole Weasley family (except Percy you mind) Hermoine and Harry all, somehow, piled into the car Mr.Weasley had borrowed from the Ministry. They headed towards the Hogwarts express at quite a fast speed otherwise they would miss the train. The train ride wasn't too bad…after the prefects meeting Hermoine and Ron came and sat with Harry and Neville for the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts. When they arrived Hermoine went to catch up with Ginny while Ron looked for Harry who he had lost in the crowd. He saw Hermoine and it reminded him of the bet…the bet that he had to win...he couldn't live with taking the last shower and doing dishes for a month. Whatever the consequences he had to win!   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Neville climbed into the carriage and began to make their way to the school. Ron stared and Hermoine desperatly..how was he going to get her; smart and pretty girl. To like him; stupid and weird prat? And even in the anxiety of the moment he began to notice things…things he hadn't before. Like the delicate freckles on Hermoines nose , and the piece of curly hair that always fell over her face that she was constantly moving. She really was quite good looking..Why hadn't he noticed before? Maybe this bet would do him some good….naw she's Hermoine the Hermoine who is always nagging at him and picking bloody fights over nothing. But none the less he had to win the bet , so he decided to talk to her sometime tomorrow,when things were less hectic, maybe she would pretend to go out with him so he could win the bet? That way she really didn't have to like him…she just had to pretend she did! This was the answer to his problem! Now all he needed to do was pray she would help him.  
  
A/N: yup I know…slow start! But this chapter is setting me up for the rest of the story ,so make sure u didn't skip too much of it (hehe I know non-dialogue can sometimes be boring)…but yes this should be a pretty well written story once u get past this chapter…I hate first chapters! Hehe thanks! And keep reading u won't regret it! Review and tell me what u think.thank ya!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Deal  
  
Ron woke up to a surprisingly pleasant morning. But it seemed to become unpleasant when he realized today was the day he had to ask Hermoine to help him on his stupid bet! He got up and threw on his Gryffindor sweater and khakis. When he walked down to the Great Hall he saw Hermoine buttering her toast and talking away to Ginny. You would think after a while they would run out of things to say. He approached the table so slowly it hardly felt like he was moving at all.   
  
"er…Hermoine I need to talk to you…alone" he added quickly as he saw Ginny made no intentions to move.   
  
"I can see where I'm not wanted…" Ginny said before walking away.  
  
"So what is it you wanted to talk about Ron?"  
  
"Oh er…may I ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure you have asked me plenty already since I have known you but er…sure." She laughed.  
  
"This isn't a normal favor well you see er.."  
  
"go on"  
  
"I want you to … uh…uh…f-fake go out with me for two weeks."  
  
"WHAT?" she practically screamed…she knew Ron was her friend …but she had her morals.  
  
"Well you see I was kinda caught up in the moment and I bet Ginny Harry and the twins that I could date or er…go steady with someone for two weeks…and I have to win…rather stupid I know"  
  
"Well uh.. I er…guess I could date you for two weeks…as long as I don't have to really date you…I mean no offense to you but I just don't think its right betting on someone like that."  
  
"Yeah sure its just when we are around Ginny or Harry we will have to act like we are a couple."  
  
"Oh…uh..ok if you say so.Do we have to tell them or something…that we are a couple I mean." She replied stupidly.  
  
"uh yeah I suppose so." Ron was so nervous he couldn't really talk…it wasn't everyday you ask a girl…a girl that's your friend to date you for two weeks but not really date. It was all sort of confusing actually.   
  
"Might as well get it over with." Hermoine said before she stood up and tugged Ron on the sleeve showing him she wanted him to follow her.  
  
*  
  
"Er…Harry…Ginny we have something to tell you." Hermoine said quietly.  
  
"Oh really…go on then." Ginny replied and Harry just stood there...rather stupidly grinning.  
  
"Well Ron and I are…er…going steady." Hermoine turned just quick enough to see Ginny wink at Ron. Uck it made her disgusted…. She knew why Ginny was winking (because it was a bet) but Ginny didn't know she knew. Once again it was all so confusing.   
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermoine started towards the quidditch pitch…no one goes out there much on the week ends (besides practice) so they figured they could talk out there.   
  
"So Hermoine since we are going steady now." He started in a mocking voice "Will you go to Hogsmaede with me this coming weekend?"  
  
"Why of course." She responded and began to giggle. "Pick me up around 10 A.M.?"  
  
"Not a minute later." Even though they were joking I don't think they would have minded if they were serious. "Ok well do you want to go inside it's a bit chilly out." He added quickly.   
  
"Yeah sure..I have to finish my potions essay anyway."  
  
"Oh I forgot about that."  
  
"Doesn't sound like anything new to me."  
  
"Oh and another thing NO nagging when we are…er…dating…because you know that just sets me off and we cant be fighting in front of Harry and Ginny."  
  
"Ok Deal."  
  
That was it…the deal was closed and now all they needed to do was make it believable so he would win the bet..Then everything could go back to normal.  
  
A/N:warning GOOD chapter coming up next hehe bye-bye. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dating  
  
A/N: I don't know how to spell hogsmaede! Don't sue me! Just leave a review yelling at me hehe.  
  
It had been a few days since they had made the deal. Ron and Hermoine had been doing a good job on not making any suspisions between Harry and Ginny.   
  
*  
  
"Ginny hurry up we have to get to Hogsmaede!" Hermoine yelled up the stairs of the girl's dorm to Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Harry were going to hogsmaede together, and they all had been waiting for Ginny for near 20 minutes. Finally when Ginny had decided to come down they left. Hermoine figured Ginny had probably been upstairs fussing over how she looked the whole morning…she had liked Harry for many years and was very enthused that he had asked her to Hogsmaede.   
  
They headed over to Hogshead and they all ordered a butterbeer.   
  
"That's one thing I love about this place…unlimited butterbeer." Said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah sure Ron. Because that's all people need in life butterbeer." Ginny replied sarcastically. "But on the other hand you seem to have all you want." She looked at Hermoine and smiled. Ron put an arm around hermoines shoulder and almost hesitantly said, "I suppose you could say that."  
  
Hermoine was getting annoyed although Ron was being so nice…she wished he really meant the things he was saying.   
  
"Ok well Ginny and I are going to go take a walk, then probably head back to Hogwarts…see you guys later." And Harry and Ginny walked out of Hogshead holding hands.  
  
"Well er…what do you want to do Ron?"  
  
"It doesn't matter…do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked out of the crowded building, into the fresh air, and began to stroll down the path…heading in no specific direction.   
  
"Its pretty cold for this time of the year isn't it?" Hermoine said as she shivered.  
  
"Do you want to wear my jacket?"  
  
"Oh no... Its ok." But Ron took it off and placed it over Hermoines shoulders any way. He could be so sensitive. 'its just a bet… its just a bet hermoine..oh what the heck…' she thought before she hooked her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder. Rons eyes widened ' she er…must be doing this to convince Ginny we are really dating' he thought, and that was good enough explanation for him. Even though they both knew Harry and Ginny were no where to be seen. Hermoine wasn't trying to convince anyone,but Ron didn't care…he was quite content.   
  
"Well its probably time we get back , we missed dinner already." Ron chimed as he had noticed they had walked up and down the same street 10 times.   
  
"Yeah of course. Lets go."  
  
*  
  
Soon Hermoine and Ron found themselves in the semi crowded common room of Gryffindor. Hermoine sat cuddled up in the nook of the coach near the fire with a warm cup of Coa-coa, that she had brewed up with a simple spell. Ron sat next to her and stared into the fireplace…simply just thinking, and his only sister Ginny sat on the coach across from them.   
  
When Ginny wasn't paying attention, Hermoine winked at Ron and grabbed ahold of his hand and laced her fingers through his. And they held hands for quite a while…she had to make sure Ginny believed they were going out. And Ron seemed to approve, when he squeezed her hand. Ginny smiled and left, she wanted to give her friends some privacy in their newly found relationship.  
  
Ron assumed she would let go of his hand…but she didn't. She turned and looked into Ron's eyes….  
  
"This is romantic." She said.  
  
"Ginny left…you know? You can act normal."  
  
"I know." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Well then I suppose it is er...romantic." he acted like he had never said that word (romantic) before…and I suppose knowing Ron he might not have…yet he smiled when he said it.  
  
He didn't really know what had come over him but the next thing he knew he was leaning in towards her…every second he was an inch closer….he was going to kiss her. Just then someone burst in through the portrait hole…  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" asked a cheery Harry; he had obviously had a nice day with Ginny.  
  
Ron and Hermoine released hands and sat there, their faces crimson   
  
They had almost kissed…good thing Harry had come in… kissing Hermoine would have only made things more complicated…because it was only a bet…just a bet…right?  
  
"Did I miss something?" Harry asked obliviously.  
  
A/N: I thought it was kinda cute,eh? Please review I want to know what u thought of this chappie! Please! Hehe k bye-bye and thank you any one who has reviewed…you really have no idea how much it means to me! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Has it been two weeks already?  
  
A/N: this will be a short chapter but then again it's the climax of my story! Haha kk. Thanks and just in case here is another disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do w/ HP except the plot of this particular story!  
  
Ginny and Harry met up near the quidditch pitch to have a …er..well sort of a meeting. When Harry arrived he kissed Ginny gently on her cheek and she smiled at him sweetly.   
  
"Want to sit down?" she asked him as she realized she had been standing there staring at him for quite some time now.  
  
"Oh er.. yeah sure." They walked over to a nearby bench that had a dark green ivy growing up the back of the seat. Ginny's face seemed to glow in the sunlight.  
  
"Well its been two weeks…and I think Hermoine and Ron really like each other… I just hope that when I let him know that he won and the bet is over, that he wont er… not see Hermoine anymore."  
  
"Knowing Ron he wont want to go together with her anymore … I mean he's so…oblivious he probably doesn't even realize that ALL of this could be more than a bet." Harry said…not really even comprehending what he had just blabbed on about.  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Well we had better owl Fred and tell him to come here …and er hold up his part of the bet… I just hope that bunny suit still fits him." She retorted.  
  
"How are we going to pay for all of the sweets we owe him?"  
  
"Right…well I guess we er…could charge people to come see Fred fly around the quidditch field…yes I suppose we could make enough money from that."  
  
"Great idea , I can get Neville to help me put up advertisements, advertising the show of Fred flying around in his bunny suit…it sounds rather ridiculous but people are always looking for a laugh."  
  
"Yeah…I just hope that Hermoine and Ron continue dating or else the whole purpose of this bet will be ruined." Her voice trailed off…she figured her plan had failed…she couldn't rely on her stubborn brother Ron.  
  
**  
  
Through out the next week Hermoine and Ron could be seen walking down the halls together holding hands and talking happily. Not even the taunts of an annoying Malfoy could get to Ron. But the two weeks ended………  
  
"Hey Ron wait up." Ginny called chasing after Ron down the hall she had just come in from the quidditch pitch, where she had been talking to Harry just minutes before. Ron stood there with a dumb smile on his face (he must have just seen Hermoine or something…) "I'm glad –pant- I caught up with you –pant- I just wanted to say congrats you won the bet! Fred is coming sometime in the next week or two to well you know the …er…come in his bunny suit." She laughed… "And we are using the money we collect from the 'show' to pay for your sweets."  
  
"Oh well alright." He replied , with no longer a hint of happiness on his face. "Thanks, I'll talk to you later." He headed off to the common room , leaving Ginny standing there totally confused. Yet she realized 'he's upset…it must mean he's going to break up with her…and my plan was a failure.'  
  
As he headed back to the common room it felt as if his legs were made of lead…getting heavier with every step he took. He had to tell Hermoine the bet was over…that they were over. But he didn't want it to be over. Still he decided to tell her in the morning …to tell her it had all been a bet…a stupid bet.  
  
A/N: sorry I know…a cliffy ending to a chapter. Ok the deal is I have to upload at a friends house (b/c my computer hates me lol) so I will not be uploading for a while….I have the rest of the story written but I haven't typed it up yet…and also I don't know when I will be back here again (my friends). But yeah…maybe you can put me on your author alert so you will know when I upload…b/c It has a VERY promising end and I want you to read it. So please make sure you don't lose track of my story. I think you'll like the end. Until then maybe you can check out any of my other 3 stories that are ALL complete or you can e-mail me at rallyecho27@aol.com . thanks and I appreciate your cooperation and your time. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Realization   
  
A/N: this is a bit emotional but…I like it lol. Ummm in this chapter I have a clip from a song… since the italics wont work; before the song there will be 3 stars (***) and after the song there will be 3 stars (***). Yep thank u!  
  
"Morning Ron." Hermoine said sweetly as she walked towards him, she made to kiss him on the cheek but he moved.  
  
"er..Hermoine we don't have to fake date any more…I won the bet."  
  
"Oh ok." She was forced back into reality , the past two weeks (which had been some of the best of her life) had all been a joke… well a bet. She knew he had told her that it was a bet…and that she had agreed to help him, but she thought his feelings towards her had changed. Apparently they hadn't.   
  
"Yeah..er..wanna go to the Great Hall and catch some breakfast?" he felt like a prat, why had he told her they didn't need to 'fake' any more when all along he hadn't been faking. It wasn't a bet any more,he really liked her.  
  
"No I seemed to have…er lost my appetite." She said distantly, still wrapped up in her thoughts.  
  
"Ok well c-ya later Moine." And with that he left. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Not even he knew. He had won the bet, but it sure didn't feel like it because he had lost Hermoine. He wanted her back more than anything but was too stupid to realize it.   
  
*  
  
After a long day of trying to avoid Ron, Hermoine headed towards the library to check out 'Hogwarts a History'. She was prepared for a relaxing evening of reading her book and perhaps listening to her CD player. It was not an ordinary….or muggle CD player but a CD player that Mr.Weasley had conjured up when Harry and Hermoine had explained to him what a CD player was.   
  
After she had entered the common room where she had gathered her things, she made her way back downstairs; to sit by the fire and consume herself in reading her book and listening to music. The way a wizardry CD player works is, the song you want to hear automatically starts playing.   
  
She was half way down the stairs when she lifted up her head and saw Ron sitting on the couch reading a quidditch book.  
  
*  
  
Hermoine had been avoiding Ron for nearly a week now. She had agreed to help him with the bet, right? Then why was she mad? He couldn't figure it out. Just then Hermoine walked down the stairs.   
  
*  
  
Hermoine shook her head in disgust, she wasn't going to let that git (Ron) ruin her day and plans of relaxing. So she sat down on the coach furthest away from him, which wasn't very far, and began to read while listening to music.   
  
Ron looked up and gave her a desperate look, he really wanted to make amends.   
  
An unwanted thought popped into Hermoines head; of how cute Ron looked when he was trying to get her attention. She soon found she couldn't concentrate and set down her book and turned up the volume to her music.   
  
They both couldn't help glance at each other, both wishing everything could be normal again. Hermoine brought her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes, as the sound of her CD player rang in her ears……  
  
***It started off so well  
  
They said we made a perfect pair   
  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
  
How I loved you  
  
How I cried  
  
The years of care and loyalty   
  
Are nothing but a sham it seems  
  
The years belie we lived the lie  
  
I love you til' I die***  
  
The thoughts, about her and Ron, ran through her mind so quickly: Had she really loved him? She didn't know,how could she, they had only spent two weeks as a couple. We had been a perfect pair, hadn't we?  
  
A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away hastily and stood up.   
  
"Hermoine….." Ron began desperately noticing her sudden movement.   
  
She waved him away quickly and ran up the stairs to her room, she didn't want him to see her cry. Why had that song gotten to her so much? "probably because the song is basically a replica of my life." She told herself unconsciously.  
  
'Well I had better bring this book back to the library, so I don't have to later.' She thought before walking towards the portrait hole and she advanced towards the library.   
  
A/N: next chapter is the last one…hope u like it. And by the way….as for a disclaimer for the song I didn't write it, queen did. Haha byebyez 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: It was more than a bet.  
  
Ron decided it was time to approach Hermoine, he at least wanted to be her friend again. He really missed her. As he walked down the corridor towards the library, where Hermoine was, he felt as if he may not be able to be just friends with her. It seemed like something between them had changed over the course of two weeks. He realized he couldn't be just friends with her, it was more complicated now. In almost urgency he began to run towards the library.  
  
*  
  
Hermoine had been reading all day and finally stopped to look at the time….it was nearly 2 o'clock and she hadn't eaten lunch yet. As she walked out of the main entrance of the library she nodded at the librarian and gave her a quick nod before exiting. She began strolling down the halls when she noticed the youngest Weasley boy sprinting down the hall…straight towards her. Before she even got a chance to move he collided right into her sprawling her books across the floor.  
  
"Oh shit…I'm sorry are you alright?" Ron said before he looked up and realized it had been Hermoine he had ran into and that her books were laying in various places along the hall.  
  
"Don't curse Ron." And she smiled a bit….she had missed him…missed talking to him.  
  
He looked flushed and was panting like a …well sort of like a dog.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermoine was obviously concerned.  
  
"It wasn't a bet to me." He replied, not bothering to answer her question.  
  
"Ron your not making sense, sit down."  
  
"No….no you need to understand. I-I wasn't faking , it wasn't just a bet to me…it was more than that." He rambled on not really comprehending what he was saying.  
  
Yet Hermoine seemed to understand and a knowing grin spread across her face.   
  
"It was more than a bet to me too Ron. I have been avoiding you because I didn't think you er…felt the same way…. And after the bet had ended I didn't think being friends was enough for me. Lets just forget about the bet."  
  
"Ok good. Well….lets not forget about everything that has to do with the bet. In two hours Fred is apparating here and has to ride around the quidditch pitch ,on his broom, in the bunny suit." Ron mused. "Will you accompany me to the show?"  
  
"Why of course. How many people do you think will come?"  
  
"I dunno….a lot though, perhaps even the whole school. Harry and Neville put up posters advertising to come to the quidditch pitch at four, and Ginng is selling the tickets."  
  
"What will they do with all the money?"  
  
"Buy me sweets." Ron replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Ok Ron see you soon." She laughed and walked away to go get ready for the 'show'.  
  
*  
  
One Hour Later…….  
  
"Hermoine we better head outside now if we want a good seat." Ron yelled up the girls dormitory stairs.   
  
"Coming."  
  
As the happy pair made their way out to the quidditch field Ron slipped his hand into Hermoine's hoping she wouldn't care.   
  
Luckily they found two seats in the front row and they sat down rather comfortably.   
  
Hermoine turned to Ron and simply just stared at him. She looked into the depths of his beautiful blue eyes and she noticed the way his hair blew in the cold mid-day wind. Ron turned and smiled.  
  
"Something wrong Moine?"  
  
"No of course not….i was just thinking. You know things are never going to be how they were before, don't you?" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, a tear of either happiness or sadness…we will never know.   
  
Ron felt the space between them lessen as he moved closer to her…for what was said to be their first kiss, to others Hermoines second (victor). But it didn't matter. The world became a blur and Hermoine looked through her glassy eyes and to this day thinks to have seen one single tear roll down Ron's cheek, the only tear she ever saw leave his eye…if even that. Their lips touched and she kissed him back, with such force that probably would have knocked him over if he hadn't been already sitting down.   
  
"I really do think I am falling for you Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Is that so Ms. Granger?" He said and chuckled. "I am falling for you too."  
  
Fred's grand debut was just moments away when Hermoine said…  
  
"Maybe we should call this off….poor Fred."  
  
"No its too funny." He surpresed a laugh when he saw her dissapointed face.  
  
But it wasn't too bad…especially when she looked at him and saw the handsome smirk that was planted on his face as he sat alert ready for the show to begin.   
  
Just as she was about to say something a thousands of cheers erupted across the pitch and most of the viewers stood up to see Fred entering the quidditch pitch. He really did look quite funny….his face was full with a Weasley blush and he began circling the pitch. You could hear many students yelling out rude but funny remarks on how he really did fit the part of a bunny.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing when she saw her brother flying around the pitch and almost fell over from laughter. Her and Harry exchanged bemused expressions and gave each other high-fives.   
  
"Well that wasn't too bad." Hermoine said before she began laughing.  
  
Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was pretty sitting there laughing… and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
A/N: TA-DA that is all!!!! Thank you for reading I really apprciate it! If you would like you can e-mail me at rallyecho27@aol.com otherwise…thanks again! 


End file.
